Sans
Sans 'is a major character, and the final boss of the Genocide route, in the game Undertale. Background Not much is really known about Sans' past. It is known that he has a brotherly relationship with the bumbling Papyrus, and is generally rather lazy and likes to tell bad puns. However, if you cross him on the opposite alignment, he will show you no mercy. Stats '''Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(Is the weakest monster in the game, even weaker than the likes of Monster Kid. However, he should still be somewhat comparable, and fought against Frisk, who survived the destruction of an MTT-brand oven), can ignore durability with Karmic Retribution to an extent. '''Speed: Supersonic+, possibly higher''' (Is the fastest monster in the game besides Photoshop Flowey and Asriel Dreemurr. Thus, should be faster than Undyne, who can move this fast. Comparable to Frisk, who dodged attacks like electricity and lasers from monsters) 'Durability: Small Building Level '(Can be killed in a single blow, but should be comparable in durability to a low-determination Frisk) '''Hax: Soul Manipulation '''and Resistance to '''Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Fourth-Wall Awareness, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Clairvoyance Intelligence: High '(Despite his lazy attitude, Sans is actually incredibly intelligent, able to recognize a genocidal Frisk almost immediately, and being smart enough to exploit the mechanics of his own game) '''Stamina: High '(Is able to fight Frisk for over 15 turns without getting tired) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Like other monsters, Sans can influence a soul by changing its color, allowing him to manipulate its trajectory. Sans can also protect his soul from attack by dodging and using his weaponry * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Can alter gravity so someone else's soul is sent flying in multiple directions. * '''Telekinesis: '''Can lift an opponent's soul without touching it. * '''Clairvoyance: '''Can forsee all of an enemy's attacks and dodge accordingly. Knew he would die after unleashing his special attack. * '''Bone Manipulation: '''Can create vast quantities of bones to attack with. * '''Durability Negation: '''Karmic Retribution allows Sans to deal extra damage with every strike, but only against those with sufficient amounts of malevolence. * '''Teleportation * Energy Projection: 'Can create Gaster Blasters to shoot energy beams that also have Karmic Retribution properties. * '''Intangible Attacks: '''Some of Sans' bones can be passed through, but moving while touching them deals damage. * '''Fourth-Wall Awareness: '''Sans knows about the combat system of Undertale and exploited it in his fight against Frisk. Techniques * '''KARMA: '''Sans' most iconic power. Sans' attacks will do far more overall damage due to the poison-like effect they leave behind on the soul, despite their weak power individually. * '''Gaster Blast: '''Sans summons a Gaster Blaster to fire a powerful laser at the target. * '''Bone Barrage: '''Sans attacks with different formations of bones, platforms, different bone types, and even altering the battleground to make his bones harder to dodge. * '"Special Attack": '''Sans does nothing, essentially making the battle drag on forever until the opponent quits. However, this likely only works in the context of Undertale. Equipment * '''Gaster Blaster: '''A skull-themed laser cannon Sans can summon a seemingly infinite amount of to fire a large, concentrated blast of energy. * '''Bones Key Base ''' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Sans can toss Frisk's soul around like a ragdoll with his telekinesis. Speed/Reactions * Dodged many knife attacks from Frisk. Durability/Endurance * Survived being speared through the chest by Flowey. * Survived a stab wound from Frisk for about 30 seconds before succumbing to his wounds. Skill/Intelligence * Can determine by looking at someone if they are good or evil at the moment. * Can fully abuse the mechanics of his world to his advantage. Powerscaling Despite being the weakest monster physically, Sans is still able to give Frisk with high determination a very tough battle, and he is easily the fastest monster. As such, he should scale to the feats of weaker monsters like Monster Kid, and scale to all the speed feats besides the ones from the aforementioned god tiers. Weaknesses * Karmic Retribution is fairly useless against virtuous beings. * Sans is physically very weak, only dealing one point of damage with his attacks and taking one hit before defeat. * Special Attack only works in the context of Undertale. * Very lazy and generally won't fight unless necessary. * Attacks are somewhat telegraphed and have exploitable counters. Sources Vs Battle wiki for calcs and powers Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *VS Mera Salamin - Mera's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Small Building Level Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Supersonic+